Liv Rooney
Liv Rooney is one of the main characters in the Disney Channel original series, Liv and Maddie. She is 15 years old and the famous identical twin sister of Maddie. Liv also has two younger brothers and two parents who work at her school. She is a television star whose show just ended. She returns home from filming her TV series in Hollywood to her family in Wisconsin. When she comes back, she becomes a bit more popular due to attending the same public high school as her siblings which, little to her knowing, is a huge problem for Maddie. The twins seem to be polar opposites. Liv is more of a girly girl, compared to Maddie. She seems to be a little full of herself and doesn't pay a lot of attention to others, but her heart is in the right place. It is shown that she loves Maddie deeply, along with the rest of her family. Liv is very fun to be around. She is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Liv is the girlier Rooney twin. She is perky, energetic, and is very into fashion. Liv loves acting and singing and is very confident when asked to do either of them. She always puts her family and friends first and, even when she messes up when trying to help them, she always has the best intentions at heart (as seen in Twin-A-Rooney). She is sweet, graceful, and doesn't have an evil bone in her body. Liv is very outgoing and loves to talk. Though she and Maddie haven't been together in four years, the two of them immediately reconnect right where they left off. Liv is very excited to come home with her family but mostly with Maddie Biography Background Liv loves fashion, music, and dancing. She also is really good at singing. History Liv returns home to her family in Wisconsin after being away for four years filming her smash TV series, "Sing it Loud!". When she first returns she tries to show Maddie a clip from the series finale of her series, while Maddie is trying to discuss Diggie. After making Maddie upset, she then tries to help her by pretending to be her in order to get Diggie to go to the dance with Maddie, which makes Maddie very upset and the two stop speaking. Liv plans fails due to Diggie being able to tell them apart and realizing it's not really Maddie due to her not fidgeting with her charm bracelet like Maddie does when she is nervous. By the end of the episode Diggie askes Maddie to the dance for real and Liv and Maddie both apologize to each other and are now on good terms. Appearance Liv has blonde hair, green eyes, and light skin. Liv is seen wearing skirts, dresses, and shirts with girly designs. She doesn't wear t-shirts like her twin sister, Maddie. She dresses nicely with cute tops and skirts. Strengths and Weaknesses 'Strengths' Liv is an exceptional singer and actress. Liv is also a great fashionista, and gives Maddie advice with fashion. 'Weaknesses' She can be very stubborn sometimes when it comes to listening to others and takes matters into her own hands even though she has the right intentions. She also isn't very good at pretending to be Maddie as much as she thinks. Liv sometimes goes too overboard with exciting things, so that causes problems. Relationships 'Family' 'Maddie Rooney ' (1998-present; Twin Sister, Best Friend) Liv and Maddie are twin sisters and best friends. Like most siblings, they fight and argue at times, but they always get over it and make up in the end. In 2nd grade, they made an art project together. On the art project, had the words: Sisters by chance. Friends by choice. In Twin-A-Rooney, the twins argued thinking that it was best for Liv to move back to Hollywood and live with Aunt Dina. Connecting to this argument, Maddie explains to Liv about how she had a crush on Diggie and wanted him to go to the dance with her, but told Liv not to do anything to help her, Liv ignores. She wanted to help Maddie out, so she pretended to be her and asked Diggie out for her. The art project they made together made them remember why they were best friends. These two will do anything to make things right for each other. Whether it's the right thing to do, or the wrong. They may be very different, but they always put their differences aside and help each other out. (See: Laddie) Joey Rooney (Younger Brother) Liv seems to be close with Joey. He sometimes helps Liv out, for example, in school when their parents came. Like siblings they like to tease each other, in Twin-A-Rooney Joey exposed about Liv pretending to be Maddie during the family meeting after Liv thought that she got away with it. 'Friends' 'Diggie '(Friend) When Diggie and Liv first meet, she gets confused by the way he talks. He explained why he talked like a sports announcer, making Liv understand. Afterwards, Liv gets Diggie to announce how he would introduce her. When he did, she smiled and glanced at Maddie, saying "Um, approved." Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Trivia *After Sing It Loud!, Liv was offered more acting opportunities in other shows and movies, but declined, because she wanted to spend more time with her family, which she hasn't seen personally in 4 years. *Liv showed her music video, "On Top of the World" to people on the plane before showing Maddie, as revealed in Twin-A-Rooney. *Liv lived with her Aunt Dina while she was in Hollywood; this was revealed in Twin-A-Rooney. *She is a very talented singer and actress. *Liv can (sort of) pretend to be her sister Maddie Rooney. *She is more of a girly-girl compared to Maddie. *Liv can be selfish at times but does it because she cares about her family. *Liv's best friend is Maddie. *It is unknown if 'Liv' is short for a name like 'Olivia'. *Since Liv is currently 15, she probably left for Hollywood when she was 11. Gallery To check out the''' Liv Rooney''' photo gallery, please click here. References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Rooney Family Category:Main Cast Category:Recurring Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Roles Category:Recurring Cast